Jigsaw Puzzle
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: Based on the vow. During Breaking Dawn. Bella flees her wedding to Edward and begins a relationship with Jacob. However, 4 years later, Bella is in a terrible accident and can't remember anything but being with Edward. Can Jacob help her remember, or will she go back to being with Edward? Bigger, better summary inside I promise!


**Title: Jigsaw Puzzle  
Character pairing: Jacob and Bella  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rated: M for minor lemons and language.  
Summary: Based on the Vow. At her wedding to Edward, Bella realises she loves Jacob, more than she loves Edward. She flees, leaving a heartbroken Edward and starts a relationship with Jacob. 5 years later a devastating accident leaves Bella with no memory of her time with him and can only remember her time with Edward. Jacob tries desperately to get Bella to fall back in love with him, but can Bella fall in love with Jacob again? Or will she go back to Edward? Edward plans to turn this new revelation to his advantage and manipulate Bella. Set in Jacob's POV (maybe get some of Bella's at some points) **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything of Twilight, that's all Stephanie Mayer's wonderful creation! The plot came from the movie The Vow.**

**Chapter 1 – Bliss**

Jacob's POV-

It had been three amazing years since Bella had chosen me over Edward. Three years since she finally realised how manipulative Edward was, and that she really loved me more. I would always remember that day. It was one of my most favourite memories.

_Flashback:  
I was in my garage, filled with self-loathing and hating, fixing my Rabbit (or attempting to, although I kept either braking something in my anger or making a dent in it) when I heard her voice. Angelic and sweet. It was like heaven. _

"_Jacob?" The voice called, it sounded frantic, sad, yet excited at the same time. _

_I stayed silent, continuing with my work, not wanting her to find me. She was probably making a last attempt at saying goodbye before she transformed into the vile creatures that I loathed. The poor sweet angel that I grew to love would become a monster. Why would she do that?_

"Jacob?" The voice called again, only this time louder.

_I knew she would find me, this was our hideout. But I wanted to hold it off, I wanted to hold off my impending heart break for a couple of more minutes… even though she had shattered almost all of it. _

"_Jacob." This time it was not a question, it was a statement that she had finely found me. _

_I didn't look up, afraid that I would be lured into those hypnotic, cruel deep brown eyes. Instead, I focused on the task at hand, and gave a short "what?" _

"_I came here – "She started but I was quick to cut her off, not needing to hear her petty excuse of a goodbye. _

"_To say goodbye, to apologise, to tell me you love me but it's not enough. Yeah, I know Bella. You've said it plenty of times. Now I've done your job for you, you can go." I snapped, trying to keep my anger at bay. _

"_No." Was all she said. It was so quiet that if I didn't have super wolf hearing, I would have missed it. _

"_No? Bella, you can't just expect me to forgive you, give you a huge hug and be happy do you? Because that, even for you, is pretty low." I said bluntly. _

"_No, I mean that's not it at all Jacob." Again, she was being very vague and now I was left confused._

"_Then what is it? Go on, explain your presence." I nearly snarled, my hands had begun to shake._

"_I didn't get married." She said quietly, almost as if she was scared of my reaction. _

_That pulled me up short. I dropped the tools I was using and they fell to a clatter on the ground, the only noise in the now silent garage. She didn't get married. Why? Did she sleep in? No… Did she get cold feet? Maybe. _

"_Why?" I said, just above a whisper. I couldn't get my head around it. _

_She was silent for a moment, and for a minute I thought she wasn't going to answer. "I realised I didn't love him, not really. I was in love with the….with the idea of him. And now that I think of it, I don't want to be a lifeless sole, just existing and nothing more. I mean, what do you do the whole time? You can't sleep, you can't eat. There is barely anything that can please you for that long. I guess I was just hypnotized by him and I couldn't see the reality of the situation." _

_I listened to her long speech, her long explanation, in hopes that she would admit that she loved me. But although I felt relieved that she had grown to realise what a hypnotic bastard Edward was, I was devastated that she didn't admit she loved me. She still couldn't admit that she loved me. "So where does that leave us?" _

_She bit down on her lip, and I could see the blush creeping across her cheeks. "I love you Jacob. I have for a while and I'm so sorry I didn't admit it before. I was scared, I was scared of how Edward react. But you were right, I do love you. I don't know if you can forgive me yet, but I thought you should know." _

_I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face as I heard her speak the words. "Really?" _

"_Yeah Jake. I have been so stupid and Naïve. Please forgive me." She was looking down at her feet, fidgeting with her hands. _

"_I…" I nearly said that everything was alright, that there was nothing to forgive. But there was a lot to forgive, on both sides. We had been through a lot and everything couldn't just be fixed by the word 'sorry'. "I will, but it's going to take time. A lot has happened between us and it's not just going to be brushed aside. We need to start things slow. I need to know I can trust you." _

"_I understand Jake." Bella smiled tentatively before it spread into a grin. "Friends?" _

_I grinned back at her. "The best of friends." _

And that was when my life turned around for the better. It was 4 years ago today since that magical day and since then a lot had happened. It was not until 6 months later that I was ready to move into a relationship with Bella and after that, it took me another 6 months before I was ready to be more intimate with her. She knew that I loved her, deeply madly in love with her, but I was not prepared to say it until I was ready to move into that last stage of intimacy. She had told she was in love with me too and been extremely patient with me.

The Cullens had moved out of the area almost immediately and although Bella had missed them at first, she was relieved. And me? I was over the moon. There was hardly any threats to La Push so we had stopped patrolling. We hadn't given up the wolf entirely, we would occasionally phase but it was a lot less stressful. The wolf pack had finally came to accept Bella, even Paul, and treated her as part of the family. Leah and Bella had surprisingly become really close after Bella had proven that she was trustworthy. Bella had even gotten some of her old friends from high school back. Tyler, Jessica, Erica, Ben, Angela and even Mike. Who I still thought was a Marshmallow.

Sam and Emily had finally gotten married a year after the Cullens left and went on to have two babies of their own: Hazel and Gabriel. Leah had moved on from the heartbreak over Sam and Emily and had imprinted on a guy called Aaron. He was from the rez and at first found the whole wolf thing a bit creepy …. Especially since his girlfriend was stronger than him. She had even forgiven Sam and started a friendship with Emily again. Quill was still coming to terms with his relationship with young Claire, however he was trying to find answers as to why this had happened. The elders are still looking in to it. Jared and Kim were engaged and Paul was still a womanizer. It had come to a surpise for us all when we had found out Charlie and sue were dating, but Bella had been so happy that her dad had finally found someone again. Embry and Seth were dating but didn't want to get into anything too serious.

We had finally found some answers to Imprinting and why it happened. The Alpha, or at least the blood Alpha, would never imprint. He would have a mate that was able to cope with his job and take care of him but he was not able to imprint because it would be his sole purpose and thought. So Bella and I had nothing to worry about on that basis. However it still provided a problem for the other wolves, even if they did stop phasing. The Elders were looking in to this too but had found no solutions yet.

3 years ago, after graduating high school, I was struggling to find a job and money was tight. It was Bella that had the brilliant idea that I should start my own business in the garage that we shared so many memories in as a mechanic. At first, I was a bit sceptical of the idea. Where would we get the money? Would it become successful? But Bella pointed out that the only competition that I had to worry about for miles was Jim Dowling, who was situated in Forks. He overcharged for everything but people had no choice but to go to him. Bella also loaned me some money from her savings to start the business up that I soon gave back to her. Embry, Quill, Seth and Paul had all soon become my assistants. We redecorated the garage a little and even made an office up and came up with the name Black Wolves Mechanics. We negotiated on prices (which were very reasonable) and staff rotas and all that kind of business crap. Bella had helped by making posters to advertise the place and designed the logo. My business was running within 6 months and it started with a few people from La Push, they would bring their car in for a check-up or a small repair and before long word got out that I was the cheapest and best mechanic in town. Everyone in Forks would be coming to us for help and even people from Port Angeles. Dowling's business soon went in to recline and mine's just got busier and busier. Leah, without any job, had become our receptionist.

At the same time, Bella had decided she wanted to become a nurse and got accepted into a year's course training to be an axillary nurse and had managed to find a job in Forks hospital soon after. They trained her to become a fully qualified nurse and her hours and pay had increased a lot. She loved her job.

A year later, 2 years ago, I asked Bella to move in with me. She had said yes and we had immediately looked into getting a new house for both of us. With my business bringing in a lot of money , Bella's hours and pay being a lot more than they used too and her masses of savings that she had put away over the years, we could afford a small wooden cottage in La Push. It had a kitchen, living room, small dining room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. It had a deck as well and a small garden. It was all very basic and quite old fashioned but soon Bella decorated it to make it look like our own home. It was not too far from Billy or my work so it was in easy reach. Bella still had her Chevy that drove her to work.

Today everything was like it usually was. We had our morning routine where we would get up at 7AM, go for a shower together… and maybe more, get changed, Bella would make us breakfast and we would head to work in Bella's Chevy. I would check in to see my dad after work and Bella would go to see hers before we both got home around the same time. Occasionally Bella would be on night shift but for the majority of the time it was a day shift. We would have tea and then cosy up together on the couch before going to bed. On weekends we would most likely to do something with the pack or Bella's friends. So life was pretty much bliss.

At least, that's what I thought.

_**So here is the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's a little boring and drowns on for quite a while but I wanted to get in the whole back story to this: What had happened in the years before the present day.**__**I promise you the next chapter will be much more interesting! I really hope I did the pack justice! **_

_**Any ways if you want to review be my guest: I invite constructive criticism but don't be mean please! And I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors I make! **_

_**Roslyn xxxx**_


End file.
